Georgia Nicolson Strikes Again!
by Black Rose3
Summary: PG 13 for cussing. This is just a little thing of what i think GN would be like if she lived in the US...(lots more cussing! TEHE!) If you havent read Angus, Thongs and FFS...you better! Please RR! PS:Sorry it has so much cussing...I was in a phase!


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except for Johnny Bravo (he's a kid at my school and in case you are too stupid to figure this out: his name is NOT Johnny Bravo...it's just a nickname), and he actually does have the largest ass in the world, either that or he just sticks it out really far (although I'm not quite certain as to why he would do that). Oh well...there it is.  
  
This is what I think Georgia Nicolson would think/talk like if she lived in America (aka-she cusses a lot more...tehe!) I hope you like it! PS: If you haven't read Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging or On the Bright Side...I'm the Girlfriend of a Sex God you really should. They're halarious!!!  
  
  
  
July 27 10:02 AM  
  
My God! It's hot as a bitch out there...and it's only 10 in the morning. Of course my completley oblivious mother doesn't realize that I am about to die of boredom and being baked to a crisp. O well, maybe I will just go through life as a walking crisp with a huge nose because thats too big to burn all the way down. Maybe Jas can help! Oh, never mind...she's too stupid and careless. I suppose I could just go pet Angus, (my small labrador sized/half scottish wildcat pet cat) but he doesn't like that too well. Last time I tried that I nearly got my hand shredded, luckily it was just my nose. Although, then it swelled and got bigger! My life just sucks! Oh well, maybe I should just kill myself. Of course, Angus or Libby (my sister) might eat me, I don't think my so-called parents would notice though. Hmmm...maybe I should stalk and new Sex God....  
  
2:00 PM  
  
You know, I do believe that if I took my shirt off and walked over to Robbie's house he would just shut the blinds and keep making out with that ugly-too-skinny-knobby-kneed bitch Lindsay!  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.....well, that was pure excitment! I should really start doing that more often. It's pathetic when I don't get one phone call on a perfectly nice summer day so we could go shopping or something. I don't think mom or dad even knows that I'm alive. Oh wonderful! Here comes Angus and Libby. Oh happy day! What!? Libby just sat on me and Angus is laying on my face!  
  
"Hello Libby!" I just said. You know what Libby said? Nothing! I think I will kill myself. It's actually not as hard as you would think to be suicidal.  
  
12 AM  
  
Oh Robbie...IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! Maybe I should call him! Damn! It's too late. The band he's in...the Siff Dylans, who in the hell would name their band the "Stiff Dylans"?...isn't really all that good. But I would still go to any concert he had. Who wouldn't if they had seen this totally georgous Sex God named Robbie. Oh damn! Mom is beckoning me. No, scratch that, she's shreiking at me to come downstairs and take care of my dumbass cat/dog. Well, I suppose I ought to go, but no need the hurry, it wouldn't be MY fault if Angus accidentally killed the poodles next door...or Mr.Next Door's fat ass. (No need to lear their actual names)  
  
August 2 12:30 PM  
  
Well, once again mother has FORGOTTEN to call me down for lunch! I walked downstairs and mom said,"Oh! Georgia, you're awake? Well, hurry up! I don't want this food to get cold!" Of course, it's not really food, just frozen shit. Libby is stabbing me in the eye with her knife and saying," Stupid girl, stupid girl!" Mom isn't even telling her to stop! Just sitting there..laughing and pointing with her overly huge boobs shaking like nothing else!  
  
2:00  
  
Oh goodie! Here comes our mail man...Johnny Bravo...who has the biggest ass in the world. Actually I think he may just stick it out thinking it makes all of the men he seems to like all hot and bother *snicker*. I feel bad for those men. Oh God, I think Johnny Bravo just WINKED at me! What the hell is up with this extreamly homosexual town? Everyone must be on drugs! I don't understand it. I supposed I'll just go lay on my bed and think about my completly hopless life while also thinking of a very clever way to kill myself while keeping myself alive just long enough to see if anyone notices. I'll probably be dead by the time I get done thinking though. Angus, Libby, Mom, Dad, and all of my used-to-be friends are all probably plotting my death. Angus and Libby are probably the masterminds of the whole plan shaboodle! No one else is smart or clever enough to think up something so dangerous as to planning my death. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to stalk me and kill me though. Seeing as how I am always in my room becuase I have no friends and no life. Although, if I did somehow come up with those thing...it wouldn't be difficult to stalk me, because I have stalked someone before. All you do is follow them around and then watch. To tell the truth...it really is boring as hell! I don't know why I did it except for the fact that I am in love with the Sex God of my dreams and he is just confused as to who he really truly likes. I think I'll set him strait. Goodbye for now...myself. *shrug* I must escape the evil doers and...well, do shit. *shrugs*  
  
PS...You know...shrugging gets annoying after awhile *shrugs* (that was just for shits and giggles!!) *giggles....ewww*  
  
AN: I think this is the only Angus, Thongs, and FFS one but if you have one...tell me, I'd LOVE to read it. Please rr this and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks for reading this...toodleoo! 


End file.
